Una Búsqueda Valiosa
by kisaki yazmin motou
Summary: La tierra se ha visto implicada en una situación de desastre mundial. Yami iniciara una búsqueda para encontrar lo único que le queda y no se dará por vencido hasta lograrlo. Lo lograra o sera otro aperitivo de estas bestias?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 EL COMIENZO

Aun no puedo creer lo que le a pasado en el mundo y todo por un simple error de una compania descuidada por culpa de esa compania ahora todo el mundo esta pagando su error,ahora el mundo que yo conocia antes ya no existe.

Yo recordaba el mundo como algo hermoso, donde las familias podían salir a divertirse con toda libertad y confianza, donde los niños podían salir a jugar con sus amigos a divertirse… …..Pero ya no.

Todo el mundo a quedado arruinado, desde el día del accidente como iba a olvidar ese día, aquel donde descubrí un secreto que mi familia me había estado ocultando por mucho tiempo y no se hasta cuando pensaban decírmelo, ese mismo día la Corporación Kaiba estaba haciendo unos experimentos que fallaron y causaron una catástrofe mundial.

Kaiba ese apellido en tan solo recordarlo me dan ganas de matarlo pero me jure a mi mismo que lo tuviera cara a cara lo mataría como el mato a mi familia, muy pocos somos lo que hemos sobrevivido a esto y más le vale a kaiba que a la persona que estoy buscando este bien.

En este momento me encuentro en un viaje buscando…

….Buscando a mi hermano.

Si ese era el secreto que mi familia me tenia oculto, tengo un hermano él y yo fuimos separados hace mucho tiempo ya que nuestros padres se divorciaron, según lo que me conto mi padre el se separo de mi madre cuando mi hermano un no nacía, o lo conozco ya que mi padre se entero que ella había tenido otro hijo suyo, según mi padre nos separaron por el bien de los dos pero para mí solo fue un error, si no nos hubieran separado lo hubiera podido proteger de todo esto, solo espero que se encuentre bien y a salvo al igual que mi madre.

Todo el mundo está invadido por esas cosas también bien conocidas como _**zombis**_; esas cosas son horribles en todo aspecto posible, con tan solo que te muerdan te convertirás en uno de ellos, la única forma de detenerlos es con un disparo directo a la cabeza, pero no es tan fácil cuando te llegan en montón.

Ahora como ya lo había dicho me dirijo hacia donde creo que puede estar mi hermano, he salido de Tokio donde salve a varia gente de ser convertida en esas cosas y también evitar que sean devoras por ellos, no sé cómo este el asunto por allá, hacia donde me dirijo se llama la _ciudad de domino __el lugar donde me logro decir mi padre que se había ido mi madre con el._

_Lastimablemente mi padre no logro salvarse de esas criaturas, el fue devorado al momento de salvarme,_

_Aun me siento un poco culpable de ello pero no puedo quedarme a lamentarme eso necesito saber si está bien mi hermano, es todo lo que quiero._

_Aunque pueda ser que no me conozca algo me ha dicho que en cuanto lo vea sabré que es el, yo tampoco sé cómo es lo único que me pudo decir mi padre era que me llevaría una gran sorpresa al verlo no sé porque lo habrá dicho, pero mientras se encuentre vivo, no me importa como sea._

_Pronto llegare a la ciudad de domino para encontrar a la posible única familia que me quede pero estoy dispuesto a tomer ese riesgo en mis manos o me dijo de llamar YAMI. _


	2. Chapter 2

**DarkYami Motou y Sicopata14 muchas gracias por lo que dejaste en el capitulo anterior y pues te doy las gracias si te soy sincera ni yo me habia dado cuenta, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta pequeña idea que surgió de mi cabezita.**

**Espero que a todos los que de pura casualidad lean esto les este gustando haci que sin mas intervenciones (de parte de la autora) al fic!.**

**Capitulo 2:La búsqueda empieza.**

**Todo lo que se podía ver y mas allá era un desastre total, edificios caídos autos volcados, uno que otro pequeño incendio, sangre en algunas paredes y algunos cadáveres esa era la vista que tenia yami, había llegado a su destino hace pocos minutos pero a el se le había hecho una eternidad solo para encontrarse con lo que veían sus ojos, el había escuchado que Domino era un lugar muy seguro, pero por lo que veía se equivocaron.**

**Caminaba por la calles desiertas, veía para todos lados en busca de señas de vida alguna pero nada, tenia todos sus instintos en alerta no confiaba mucho en el silencio que reinaba en aquella parte, tenia miedo, no lo iba a negar;tenia miedo de que a su hermanito le hubiera pasado algo, agito su cabeza tenia que sacarse esos pensamientos de su cabeza, su hermanito estaba bien de eso el se haría cargo.**

**Estaba anocheciendo tenia que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche, ya había recorrido un gran tramo de la ciudad en búsqueda de alguna se;al de vida o de su hermanito pero ninguna de las dos había encontrado pero aun no perdía la esperanza****; estaba agotado y eso que gracias a Ra no se había topado un zombie en todo el día cosa que le resulto muy extraño, tenia u mal presentimiento solo esperaba que se equivocara.**

**Llego a una pequeña casita que no estaba toda destruida, reviso si no había un "visitante no deseado" al asegurarse que no había nadie en la pequeña casita donde pasaría la noche prendió una pequeña fogata (no tan grande) para entrar en calor, comió un poco de la poca comida que traía y se recostó seguía pensando como estaría su hermanito?, esa pregunta no lo dejaba al igual que muchas mas, saco de bajo de playera que llevaba un pequeño collar, era la mitad derecha del ojo de Ra se preguntaba porque estaba incompleto?, lo volteo y logro ver como detrás de eso había la mitad de un corazón; oficial no entendía nada!.**

**Suspiro tenia tantas preguntas pero casi ninguna respuesta, dejo el collar y se dispuso a dormir para recuperar fuerzas de todas maneras las necesitaria mañana, no antes sin susurra un pequeño….**

…**..-Buenas noches hermanito- después de eso cayo dormido.**

**/**

**Ya hacia demasiado frió, tenia que encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche si no quería morir de frió encontró unos pequeños escombros donde una persona pequeña apenas si podía entrar, como pudo logro entrar y como el era pequeño no le costo trabajo para acomodarse hiso una muy pequeña fogata para tener algo mas de calor, tenia hambre no iba a negarlo todo el día tratando de no ser devorado por esas cosas que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de buscar algo de comer, pero lo que mas tenia era….**

… **era miedo.**

**Tenia mucho miedo, no tenia a su familia y sus amigos el solo rogaba por que estuvieran bien, lo único que el quería era que alguien le diera un abrazo y le dijeran que todo estaría bien, pero no tenia a nadie con el; saco debajo de su camisa un collar muy la mitad izquierda del ojo de Ra pero el se preguntaba quien tedria la otra mitad?, no lo ya demasiado sueño y muchas preguntas, decidió que ya tenia que dormir; mañana seria un nuevo día y tenia que hacer muchas cosas, pero por ahora lo único que haría seria dormir e ir a el único lugar donde podía ser feliz.**

**El mundo de los sueños.**

**Al fin acabe el segundo capitulo, gracias a ****DarkYami Motou por tu apoyo y no te preocupes tratare de fijarme mas como escribo (pero eso si a veces uno que otro error ortográfico se me va a ir).**

**Gracias por tu comentario y espero que tu actualices pronto, bueno me despido y gracias por todo!**

**PERDÓN**** POR LA TARDANZA!**

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a DarkYami Motou, Aketzali-chan y kayra isis por sus comentarios y ya sé que no soy la mejor en la ortografía pero podrían darme una oportunidad?.a

**No paso mucho tiempo escribiendo en el teclado de la computadora por eso a veces cometeré algunos errores y tienes razón Dark Yami Motou solo es cuestión de practica pero por favor no se me desesperen con mis errores.**

**Bueno sin mas interrupciones (de parte de la autora) al fic**.

Capitulo 3: ¿Quien eres…?

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había llegado a Domino y no había rastros de su hermano o de alguien con vida; en los últimos siete días había tenido que batallar más de veinte veces con esas cosas, con razón se le había echo extraño que ninguna de esas cosas lo hubieran atacado el día que llego a la ciudad.

Faltaba decir que ya se estaba desesperando por no encontrar a su hermanito todas las noches preguntándose que si estaría bien?; seguía caminando pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que llego a Domino cuando extrañamente recordó que en muy pocas partes de la ciudad había encontrado una flor amatista; ahora que se lo ponía a pensar era muy raro que solo unas muy poquitas flores estuvieran por Domino ya que lo que llevaba recorrido de la ciudad solo esas flores habían, se le hacía muy extraño ya que era casi imposible que hubiera flores en esa ciudad después de todo.

Caminando por la ciudad vio a lo lejos una pequeña flor, fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraba aquella pequeña florecita sorprendiéndose al notar que era igual a las anteriores encontradas, se agacho y la corto dándose cuanta de que la flor olía muy bien pero ahí de nuevo la pregunta…..

….. ¿Como había llegado ahí?

No muy lejos el lugar donde se situaba Yami alguien estaba comiendo una pequeña manzana que había logrado encontrar.

Una vez que acabo de comer la manzana se disponía a irse de ese lugar cuando por accidente la mochila que traía se le cayó revelando lo que traía que no era mucho; 2 frascos llenos, el primero de una sustancia transparente (no es agua) y el segundo con una sustancia rojiza, una foto y una pequeña manta para cubrirse del frió; al guardar todo vio la foto, era lo último que le faltaba en guardar decidió verla mejor viendo que una foto en la que estaba él y cinco personas aparte de él, cuando vio de quienes se trataban esas personas no pudo contenerlo mas lagrimas de sus ojos empezando a caer.

Pero lo más extraño pero a la vez sorprendente es que cuando las lagrimas cayeron al suelo apareció una pequeña flor amatista, viendo que ya era tarde guardo la foto y siguió con su camino aun con algunas lagrimas en su rostro.

Yami aun traía esa pequeña flor en sus manos por extraño que parezca se sentía bien cuando traía esa pequeña flor tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que desde hace unos metros atrás, desde hace unos 5 metros para ser exactos alguien lo había empezado a seguir, pero como el venia muy metido en sus pensamientos no se había percatado de ello.

Esa cosa lo venia siguiendo viendo muy bien a Yami, desde que lo había visto hace unos metros atrás se sorpredio y lo empezó a seguir como si tratara de asegurar algo, lo venia viendo detalladamente pero sobre todo el cabello...

... en picos y tricolor violeta, negro y amarillo.

Pero lo que mas soprendio a la criatura que lo seguía era aquella flor que traía el joven en sus manos al verla no dudo mas en lo que tenia que hacer, lentamente se acerco al joven de pelo tricolor (mientras que este no salia de sus pensamientos) al estar lo suficiente cerca decidió que era hora de...

... tomarlo por la espalda.

Al tomarlo por la espalda Yami al fin salio de sus pensamientos y se maldijo a si mismo, como rayos había bajado la guardia!, estaba a punto de tomar su arma para disparar a la osa que lo agarraba por la espalda, cuando algo lo detuve en seco..

-Amigo! gracias al cielo estas bien!- le dijo una voz desconocida pero era humano de eso estaba seguro.

Yami aun un poco desconcertado por lo ocurrido agarro el brazo de la persona que lo tenia por la espalda y la lanzo para caer pesadamente al suelo, cuando la persona callo al suelo vio que se trataba de un joven de cabello rubio, portaba una chaqueta azul junto con una playera negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla junto con unas tenis negros, aquel joven se estaba sobando su espalda (ya que había caído de espalda), cuando aquel joven volteo pudo ver sus ojos:color miel.

-Hay eso dolió- dijo el joven quejándose del dolor.

-Porque lo hiciste ...- se detuvo en seco al ver que no era la persona que el pensaba, trajo en seco:se había equivocado.

-Quien eres?- pregunto Yami con firmeza.

-Lo siento por lo anterior, pensé que eras otra persona- contesto con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta- le dijo Yami serio.

-lo siento, me presento...- dijo una vez que se paraba (aun no se paraba del suelo).

-soy Joey, Joey Wheler- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Queridos lectores gracias por todas aquellas personas que comentaron enserio estoy tan feliz, bueno en cuanto con la ortografìa pero como lo dije arriba denme una oportunidad no recuerdo que hubiera escrito tanto en el teclado de una computadora.  
**

**Gracias a todos por todo y espero actualizaciones de todos pronto (pero en especial de ti ****DarkYami Motou).**

******Bueno nos vemos luego.**

******Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Muchas gracias a todas aquellas hermosas personitas que me animan a seguir con esta pequeña aventura y que me animan a mejorar mi ortografia GRACIAS POR TODO!._

_En cuanto a mi tardansa GOMEN!, no era mi intencion tardarme tanto, bueno dare mas explicaciones abajo, por el momento, ¡AL FIC!_

**Capitulo 4:Una verdad sorprendente.**

-Mi nombre es Joey, Joey Wheeler- Le contesto aquei joven de melena rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yami en cambio solo miraba atentamente a ese chico pero una sola pregunta surcaba su mente en ese instante ¡¿con quien rayos lo habia confundido?!,de algo estaba seguro tenia que aberiguar que pasaba aqui, pero antes tenia que hacerle muchas preguntas antes de seguir y rapido.

-¿Y que?,no planeas decirme tu nombre, esta bien que te alla confundido con alguien mas pero no tenienes que ser grosero conmigo- Le dijo Joey, ya se estaba desesperando de que aquel tricolor no le dirijiera la palabra.

-Te contestare tu pregunta en otro lugar, ¿te parece?- Le contesto yami con su tipico tono de serio como siempre.

-Esta bien, como gustes- Le contesto Joey con una sonrisa.

Haci los dos empezaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cafeteria que se lograba apreciar que no tardaria en caer pero se veia muy segura aun, una vez que se aseguraron de que el lugar estaba libre de cualquier peligro los dos suspiranron aliviados ambos al parecer se merencian un gran descanso.

Una vez ambos dejaron sus mochilas en alguna parte del pequeño local, ambos se sentaron en algunas sillas (que por milagro seguian en buenas condiciones), un silencio se formo entre dos jovenes solo mirando detalladamente al otro, extrañamente ese silencio no era tan malo.

-Mi nombre es Yami Atemu- Dijo Yami que se habia acordado o mejor dicho aun no se le olvidava que el joven rubio le habia preguntado su nombre y mejor era decirlo para ganar un poco de confianza de parte del otro joven, para que el le contestara sus preguntas sinceramente.

-Valla pense que se te habia olvidado- Le dijo en tono jugeton Joey.

-No soy olvidadiso Joey- Le contesto Yami en el mismo tono de siempre, falta decir que el no estaba como para estar jugando en esos momentos.

-Que malo solo queria hacerte sonreir- Le contesto Joey con toda sinceridad en ella.

Yami analizo la respuesta del chico y noto que no mentia talvez era el momento de hacerle las preguntas, si talvez era muy pronto pero entre mas rapido mejor, ¿no?.

-Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas Joey- Le dijo Yami un poco mas relajado.

-Claro, como gustes- Le contesto Joey, ya se esperaba eso de parte de Yami, desde que empezaron a caminar para la pequeña cafeteria pudo notar en la cara de Yami que tenia muchas dudas y el estaba dispuesto a responder todo lo qu le preguntara.

Falta decir que Yami estana sorprendido de que Joey estaba dispuesto a contestar todas sus preguntas sin objecion, ese chico o se habia ganado muy rapido su confianza o solo estaba jugando, vio detalladamente el rostro de Joey para ver si mentia, el sabia cuando alguien mentia pero al ver los ojos de Joey vio pura sinzeridad y confianza, de algo ahora Yami estaba seguro, Joey no mentia.

-Esta bien para empezar, ¿con quien me has confundido Joey?- Esa era la pregunta que Yami tenia desde que vio a aquel joven.

-Sabia que esa seria tu primer pregunta- Le dijo Joey -Te sere sincero, te confundi con un gran amigo que siendote sincero lo consiero como un hermanos menor para mi, desde que empezo todo este problema no lo he visto y yo ya estoy muy preocupado por el y al verte te confundi con el al instante- Contesto con toda sinceridad la pregunta del tricolor

-¿Porque me confundiste con joey? y ¿esa es la unica razon por la estas en Domino?- Pregunto Yami.

-Por dos razones te confundi con el, la primera no todo el mundo tiene el cabello tricolor y la segunda por la flor que traias esa flor no es muy normal en esta ciudad ni aun cuando nada de esto pasaba, y en cuanto si es la unica razon por laque estoy aqui la repuesta es si, por el es la unica razon por la que permanesco en esta ciudad- Contesto joey con toda sinceridad.

-Nada mas por el Joey, porque?- Pregunto Yami.

-Te la vuelvo a decir el es como mi hermanito menor le prometi que lo protegeria de cualquier cosa, quiero hacer con el algo que nunca pude con mi verdadera hermana- Contesto Joey con un toque de tristesa en lo ultimo.

-Que le paso a tu hermana Joey?- Yami le dio curiosidad en ultimo que habia dicho.

-Ella...-Joey no sabia como decir eso, ya habian paso algunos meses desde eso - Ella fue deborada por esos mounstros- Dijo Joey con tristeza, enojo pero para si mismo.

-Lo siento Joey- Contesto Yami, falta decir que cuando escucho eso le dio mucha tristreza en pensar que eso le hubiera pasado a su hermano y a el le s hubuiera pasado eso.

-No te preocupes- Le contesto un Joey mas calmado - Y tu? que haces aqui- Pregunto ya era hora de que el hiciera las preguntas y Yami contestara.

Ahora a el le tocaba contestar, no era de sorprenderse con ese pregunta, terde o tempreno vendria.

-Vengo a buscar a mi hermano menor- Contesto con toda sinceridad en su tono.

Falta decir que a Joey esa respuesta lo tomo por sorpresa no se esperaba eso, pero ahora que lo pensaba seria lo mas razonable por lo que una persona estuviera en esa ciudad.

-Nada mas eso o tambien vienes a algo mas- Algo le decia a Joey que Yami no solo vienia por su hermano pero le creia.

-Tambien vengo a matar a ese maldito de Seto Kaiba- Contesto con frialdad en su voz.

-Porque?- Pregunto Joey, queria asegurarse que fuera por lo que estaba pensando y si era eso trataria de no explotar.

-Que no sabes?- Pregunto con seriedad en su voz - Por su culpa todo esto paso y...- Ya no pudo terminar porque se escucho un golpe muy fuerte, cuando vio que era se sorprendio al ver a Joey parado y que la silla habia sido mandada a volar.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE CREAS TODO ESO!- Grito Joey, no habia tomado muy bien todo eso.

-De que hablas Joey?- Pregunto Yami que falta decir no entendia lo que decia el rubio.

-¡QUE KAIBA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE NADA!- Contesto un muy alterado rubio.

-porque lo dices Joey?- Pregunto un muy confundido tricolor.

-¡PORQUE EL INVENTARIA ALGO QUE PUSIERA LA VIDA DE SU PROPIO HERMANO EN PELIGRO!- Ya no aguantaba que todo el mundo le hechara la culpa a Kaiba de algo que el no habia hecho.

-Que?!- Ahora si estaba confundido, no entendia nada.

-¡EL NO INVENTO ESE VIRUS!- Ya se estaba desesperando.

-Como estas tan seguro Joey?!- Pregunto Yami que ya se estaba desesperando.

-¡PORQUE EL DÌA DEL ACCIDENTE YO ESTABA EN LA COPORACION KAIBA, LA ALARMA DEL EDIFICIO SONO Y TODOS TUVIMOS QUE EVACUAR, PERO COMO EL GAS SALIO DEL EDIFICIO DE KAIBA TODO EL MUNDO LO EMPEZO A CULPAR SIN PODER DEJAR QUE SETO EXPLICARA!- Sentia que sino lo decia en ese instante explotaria.

-Si dices que Kaiba no fue, entonces quien es el culpable?!- Pregunto Yami un poco mas calmado no del todo paro ya era algo.

-UN MALDITO SUJETO QUE YO ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZÒN- Contesto un poco mas calmado el rubio.

-Quien Joey?- Pregunto Yami.

-DARTZ...-

_Esta bien este a sido el capitulo mas largo que e escrito en mi vida, pido disculpas por la tardanza y espero que me comprendan que apenas la semana pasada estre de nuevo a la escuela y no paraba de forrar libretas o cosas por el estilo y espero me comprendan que por la escuela puede que me retrase en actualizar un poco haci que pido porfavor que sean pacientes por todo._

_Vuelvo a agradecer a todas a quellas personitas que leen esta pequeña aventura y pido disculpas por si los aburri un poco con este capitulo pero era necesario y en el siguiente capitulo habra mas explicaciones un beso y un abrazo a _Bastet Yugi Motou, liliana, kayra isis, Sicopata14 y DarkYami Motou.

_Muchas gracias a todos y porfavor tengame paciencia con la ortografia y las actualizaciones._

_Me despido y espero actualizaciones de todos pronto._

_KYM _

_Reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Como a estado tan bonita gente, lamento la demora como lo dije en el anterior capitulo la escuela se ha llevado todo mi tiempo, bueno dare mas explicaciones abajo pero por e__l momento al ¡fic!._

Capitulo 5:Una gran noticia y las dudas inician.

-Dartz- Dijo el rubio con el aire mas serio que pudo.

Falta decir que Yami ahora si estaba mas que perdido, el estaba seguro que que Kaiba era la persona responsable de todo pero ahora resulta que el no era sino una persona llamada Dartz y por lo que podia ver en el rostro de Joey el lo odiaba pero no solo por lo que habia sucedido, sino por mucho mas.

/

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se podia apreciar que atardecia en la ciudad de Domino, el atardecer era algo que no habia cambiado mucho en Domino simplemente el atardercer en esa ciudad era hermoso.

En una pequeña casita improvisada se encontraba unpequeño cuerpo, no era muy alto por lo que se lograba apreciar, seria por la mala alimentacion que habia tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, se podia captar que estaba durmiendo, pero sus sueños no eran tan pacificos.

No podia creer que se encontraba de nuevo en ese lugar, se encontraba atado en una silla de pies y manos, los ojos y la boca los tenia cubiertos por una venda blanca.

Estaba aterrado el pensaba que ya habia escapado de ese lugar pero por lo que podia sentir habia vuelto al lugar de sus pesadillas, de su tormento, el mero infierno para el.

Logro escuchar como abrian una puerta, eso lo puso a temblar mas ya que sabia que vendria, una persona se coloco a su lado pero en vez de hacerle lo que el penso que haria le empezo a hablar.

-Pronto pequeño Yugi, pronto volvere y esta vez acabare lo que empeze hace 2 años- Dijo aquella voz que para Yugi estremacio hasta los huesos.

-No porfavor, no- Dijo casi en llanto el pequeño.

-Pronto no importa lo que pase volvere- Contesto aquella voz familiar a Yugi.

Al momento que acabo de decir eso le inyecto como tres agujas una en cada hombro y una en el estomago.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh- Grito el pequeño.

Al fin despues de todo el pequeño al fin abrio sus ojos.

-Solo fue una pesadilla- Dijo el pequeño Yugi, suspirando de alivio pero a la vez de preocupacion.

-Encerio volveras despues de todo, Dartz...- Pregunto al aire.

/

Regresando con Yami y Joey, al fin el rubio se habia calmado, ya encontrandose sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata que habia hecho, se encontraban los dos jovenes comiendo algo de la comida que tenian, los dos en total silencio, Yami aun pensaba cual seria las razones por la cual Dartz haria todo esto.

Joey solo estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos recorsando los lejores momentos que habia pasado con su mejor amigo, hermanito para el "te encontrare Yugi, aun que sea lo ultimo que haga" penso el rubio.

En una de esas Joey logro apreciar algo brillante que colgaba del cuello de Yami, ganando la curiosidad el rubio le pregunto algo al tricolor.

-Oye Yami, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Dijo el rubio.

-Que pasa Joey- Contesto Yami sonando muy tranquilo.

-¿Que trais debajo de la camisa?- Pregunto el rubio.

Falta decir que a Yami esa pregunta si lo agarro por sorpresa, no se la esperaba pero que tenia de malo que el supiera ¿no?.

-Un collar que me regalo mi padre segun el, mi hermano tendria la otra mitad de el- Contesto con toda seguridad.

-¿Nada mas tienes una mitad?- pregunto Joey, " como Yugi" penso Joey.

-Si, ¿porque?- Pregunto Yami.

-Nada mas, ¿podria verla?- Pregunto Joey.

-Claro, porque no- Contesto Yami.

Justamente cuando Yami mostro la mitad del ojo de Ra, Joey abrio la boca lo mas que podia.

-¡TU TIENES LA OTRA MITAD!- Grito joey, parandose de golpe de la silla en la que estaba.

-De que hablas Joey, como que yo tengo la otra mitad?- Pregunto Yami confundido.

-¡QUE MI AMIGO TIENE LA OTRA MITAD DE ESE COLLAR!- Grito Joey emocionado.

-¡¿Qué?!, de que hablas Joey- Pregunto Yami sorpredido.

-¡QUE TU MI AMIGO ERES YAMI ATEM MOTOU, HERMANO MAYOR DE YUGI MOTOU!- Grito joey muy feliz.

_Bueno hermosa gente, como lo dije en el capitulo anterior la escuela (maldita) se ha llevado todo mi tiempo, no es que yo quiera dejar esto haci, no!, claro que no pero no tengo razon todos ahora si le di un gran giro a esta historia, ahora si los sorpredi con el verdadero culpable._

_Yo tambien voy en la secundaria Bastet Yugi Motou, pero estas semanas si se me a hecho muy pesado y mas con problemas que tiene mi salon (apenas tres semanas y ya esta catologado como el peor salon) por lo cual eh estado un poco depremida._

_Bueno gente me despido y pido disculpas por la tardanza (maldita escuela _) y los errores de ortografia que hay._

_Bueno amigas/os me despido espero actualizaciones de todos (en especial de Bastet Yugi Motou) y por aquí quiero felizitar a DarkYami Motou por tu nueva idea al igual que a Kayra isis las felicito a ambas._

_Ahora si me despido que ya alarge mucho esto, los quiero mucho a todos y nos leremos pronto!_

_T.Q.M_


	6. Chapter 6

_Como esta tan bonita gente, como se la pasaron en estos dias de fiesta?, bueno gente me da mucho gusto en volver a escribir, nos leemos abajo por el momento al ¡__fic!_

**Capitulo 6:Explicaciones a todo.**

-¡QUE TU MI AMIGO ERES YAMI ATEM MOTOU, HERMANO MAYOR DE YUGI MOTOU!- Grito joey muy feliz.

-Podrias explicarte joey- Le pidio Yami, todo estaba pasando muy rapido ya llevaba mucho tiempo que habia llegado a Domino buscando a su hermanito menor y ahora resultaba que su hermanito es el mejor amigo de una persona que habia conocido en unos diez minutos, para el esto iba muy rapido.

-Amigo mio, tu eres Yami Atem Motou hermano mayor de Yugi Motou ambos son hijos de la señora Zora Motou y del señor Alex Motou, nietos de Solomon Motou-Explico Joey tan feliz que el queria gritarlo a los cuatro vientos lo mas pronto posible pero no lo hacia no solo porque ya era de noche, sino porque tambien podia llamar la atencion de los zombies que estuvieran cerca y el no queria una batalla de media noche o una persecucion de acuerdo a como saliera todo.

Yami simplemente estaba sin palabras todo lo que hbia dicho Joey era cierto pero, ¿como Joey habia sabido todo eso?, solo una respuesta rondaba su mente y esa era que verdaderamente su amigo Yugi fuera realmente su hermanito menor y por logica el sabria todo eso al ser el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Joey solo esperaba la reaccion del tricolor, pero de un momento a otro le llego un recuerdo poco agradable de su pasado y su samblante paso de ser a uno feliz y emocionado a uno serio y frio, esto lo noto Yami enseguida y se le hizo muy estraña la actitud del rubio, ¿porque de la nada habia cambiado de actitud?, muriendo de curiosidad decido preguntarle.

-Oye Joey, ¿que pasa?- Pregunto Yami con algo de preocupacion.

-Tienes que saber algo Yami- Le contesto Joey demaciado serio.

-Que cosa Joey- Pregunto Yami, esto no iba a algo bueno lo sabia.

-Sobre el pasado de Yugi- Contesto Joey un poco triste al decirlo, le dolia recordar lo que habia tenido que pasar su hermanito menor, pero Yami al ser el hermano mayor de Yugi por sangre tenia que saberlo.

-Que paso con mi hermano en el pasado, Joey- Pregunto Yami preocupado.

-Pues te dire que Dartz tiene que ver mucho en el- Contesto el rubio un poco serio.

Falta decir que a Yami no le gusto eso para nada, si la misma persona por la cual el mundo estaba como esta ahora, no queria imaginarse que pudo haber hecho en la vida de su hermanito menor, el rubio al notar el silencio del tricolor noto que la noticia lo habia agarrado de sorpresa, solo solto un suspiro agarrando el valor necesario para contar esto sin querer salir de ese lugar a a matar a Dartz.

**En otro lugar de Domino...**

Un pequeño chico empezaba a hacer una fogata en el pequeño refugio que tenia por esa noche ya que era mucha la suerte que tenia si lograba encontrar un refugio para pasar las noches.

Como extrañaba las noches en las que comia en la sala de su casa con su abuelo, madre y amigos, como extrañaba las noches en las se ponia en medio para que sus dos amigos no se mataran entre si, las risas que cada noche se podian apreciar resonaban con mucha fuerza en su cabeza, pero todo habia cambiado el día en que paso una gran desgracia en su vida, la cual solo iniciaba mas desgracias en su vida.

-Mamá…- Susurro el pequeño soltando una lagrima.

Recordo el fatal día en el que su madre fallecio pero lo peor es que fue en frente de el, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y siempre se culpaba por ello, aunque sus amigos siempre trataban de apoyarlo para que no se culpara pero a veces parecia que el se negaba a salir de esa deprecion que lo atormentaba por el resto de su vida, pero ahí no era el fin de la historia de tragedias de Yugi Motou, no eso solo era el proncipio de todo.

Vio hacia la luna tan brillante como siempre, solo ella podia escuchar sus plegarias de que todo esto acabara, aquella que solo podia escuchar su llanto en las noches, aquella que solo escuchaba sus deseos mas deseados, solo ella era su compania en las noches, solo ella.

Hoy, esta noche noche su amiga tenia un brillo especial, era como se le dijiera que todo estaria bien, que pronto ya no estaria solo, solo tenia que esperar y confiar en la gente, era como si le esta le dijiera que solo confiara nada mas y todo estaria bien.

Pero, le estaba pidiendo algo un poco dificil:confiar, para el ya no era tan facil confiar en la gente, pues la ultima vez que confio en una nueva persona todo habia resultado mal, aquella persona en la que el habia confiado la habia traicionado y no solo eso, pues tambien lo hirio tanto fisica, mental y sentimentalmente tambien, y solo un nombre tenia esa persona…

-Dartz…- Susurro al aire el nombre de la persona que le habia hecho tanto daño.

-Encerio volveras a acabar con lo que empezaste hace dos años- Hablaba el pequeño como si alguien le escuchara y pudiera contestar sus preguntas.

**Mientras tanto con Yami y Joey….**

Joey estaba diciendole a Yami sobre la muerte de la madre de Yugi, ella dias antes a que todo esto iniciara habia muerto en un incendio en el edificio donde trabajaba pero lo peor de todo el caso es que habia muerto frente a Yugi, un gran pedazo de madera habia caido frente al pobre chico que desesperado trataba de encontrar la manera de buscar alguna forma de poder pasar para poder ir en la busqueda de su madre, cuando logro verla ella aun estaba viva pero justamente cuando su se volteo y logro ver a Yugi sonrio pero en ese instante una pila de madera aun quemandose le callo ensima, gritando de dolor y gritos de ayuda, el pobre pequeño veia lo mas horrble de toda su vida: su made muriendo frente a el y el no podia hacer algo par ayudarla, justamente cuando la ayuda llego, elcuerpo de la mujer yacia en el suelo toda quemada con el pequeño llorando a un lado de su madre.

Falta decir que a Yami esta que no podia decir nada, no se esperaba que su madre hubiera muerto de esa menera y lo peor es que fue en frente de su hermanito menor, eso si era un trauma de toda la vida y lo peor era que su hermanito habia tenido que sufrir por todo eso, no se imaginaba el dolor que su querido hermano tuvo que soportar cuando todo eso paso, Joey tambien le conto de la gran deprecion que padecio Yugi, ahora de una cosa estava seguro Yami cuando encontrara a su hermanito haria hasta lo imposible para que esa deprecion se fuera por completo.

-Pero eso no es todo, Yami- Empezo a decir el rubio –En esos dias Yugi tenia un amigo que tambien intento consolarlo, pero al pasar el timpo nos enteramos que el mismo habia provocado ese incendio, pero no solo eso, el nos traiciono, pero en especial a Yugi, despues de el incendio esa persona secuestro a Yugi, se lo llevo a una casa demasiado lejos de aquí, en esos dias en los que Yugi estaba secuestrado ese tipo lo uso como rata de laboratorio, inyectandole cosas en los brazos, en el estomago, las piernas, todo su cuerpo, pero no era ni droga ni nada de eso, no, eso era tanto el virus como el antidoto- Conto el rubio muy serio, demasiado.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito Yami, no podia creer lo que estava escuchando.

-Como lo escuchas amigo, ese tipo no solo fue el causasnte de la muerte de su madre sino que tambien por su culpa Yugi sufrio mucho demaciado, pero extrañamente o mejor dicho gracias a Ra el virus no hiso efecto en Yugi, solo el antidoto- Decia el rubio muy serio - Pero al inyectarle tantas veces el antivirus Yugi puede curar, sanar cualquier herida con su sangre y con sus lagrimas puede hasta revivir a cualquier persona al igual que curar a aquellas que esten infectadas por el virus y sus lagrimas al chocar con el suelo forman una flor amatista, porque al tener tanto antidote en su sangre y todo su ser todo el se volvio la mejor cura para cualquier enfermadad, herida, cualquier cosa-Dijo Joey un poco triste, ya que por culpa de todo esto su amigsiepre estava en peligro, por lo miso.

Yami, estaba que no lo podia creer, su hermanito sufrio mas de lo que el habia pensado en tampoco tiempo, no queria imaginarse todo lo que paso a Yugi en todo eso tipo en el que el no estaba a su lado, le daba tanta ira que cuando conosiera a esa persona que le hizo tanto daño a su hermanito lo mataria con sus propias manos y no descansaria hasta verlo muerte, pero a la vez tanta tristesa en saber que su heranito siempre lo necesito y el no podia estar a su lado para ayudarle cuando el lo necesitaba.

-¿Y quien era esa persona Joey?- Pregunto Yami, tratando de que ira y tristesa no fuera tan notaria.

-Amigo, si tu ya lo odiabas por lo que hiso, con lo que a te acabo de decir lo querras matar ahora mismo- Contesto el rubio sonando un poco serio pero a la vez un poco divertido, -Amigo esa persona es Dartz, el fue el que le hiso tanto dallo a Yugi- Dijo el rubio.

_Bueno bonita gente que siempre me a apoyado en continuar esta pequeño proyecto que empeze hace poco._

_Como has estado Aketzali-chan hace tiempo que no te leia y que bueno que te esta h¡gustando la historia, gracias por todo._

_No se preocupen en especial tu Bastet Yugi Motou, ya se que a veces me paso de cortos los capitulos, pero no es que yo quiera sino o me flata inspiracion o por falta de tiempo, tratare de hacerlos un poco mas largos (aunque me tarde un poco)._

_Bueno como lo e dicho en cpaitulos anteriores la escuela me quita mi tiempo, espero que me perdonen la tardanza (maldita tarea), pido perdon por alguna falta de ortografia y espero que les alla gustado este capitulo, ahora si espero que ya alla quedado claro lo de las flores amatistas de Yugi._

_Un agradecimiento muy especial a DarkYami Motou , Bastet Yugi Motou , kayra isis, Aketzali-chan , Chiyo Asakura y a Sicopata14 muchas gracias a todos por sus animos._

_Bueno gente me despido, espero actualizaciones de todos pronto (en especial de Bastet Yugi Motou ), por aqui felicito a Chiyo Asakura por su quinto aniversario, bueno gente ahora si me despido._

_LOS QUIERO MUCHO!_


End file.
